Underground
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Her name is Selene, she was taken by the Umbrella Corporation, Had her memory of her past gone. And was sleeping inside of a tank in one room. The room lights turn on as the project was now active. How will this project survive the horrors of the Hive. Selene's story starts now... (Rated t for now but I might change it to M) (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

_Loading Screen..._

_Loading Project Selene..._

_Project Selene is one of the rare projects in the Umbrella Corporation One of the rare things about her is she is a vampire. With human strength, is mortal and has healing abilities. Scans of the t-virus in her are unknown. She is a monster in thirst with blood and is currently in a tank in the below the mansion is only a few feet away from the Hive in Raccoon City...  
_

* * *

In a small abandoned room, it was filled with papers, computers, boxes with sounds of beeping coming from one tank. The room was colored bright blue all over. Inside the tank looks like a huge doll however it is actually a women. The women was paled skin her black shiny hair goes all over the place due to the water around her. Her eyes closed, a tube on mouth as she breath slowly like shes asleep. This was one of the Umbrella Cooperation's secret projects. The project was remain un active, sleeping in one tank in that one room. Lights were not on...

Screams were then heard not far from where the room was standing. The project could hear it but her eyes were not open. Soon nothing was heard from the distance. Lights were turned on in that small room. Computers turned on showing the U sign on every screen. Beeping was heard around the room. The tank was now viable as one green light showed on the glass.

**Project Selene: Active**

Blue crystal eyes snapped opened as the women finally awakened. The women wondered where she was. She looked around as the water dissolved around her. The sealed glass door of the tank opened causing the room and fall out and hit the ground. She growled as she sat up. She took slow breaths. She slowly sat up and opened the cabinets to see if there were some clothes. A black suit was only found in one of them. She slowly, carefully put it on her self. She walked out of the room wearing a black suit with black boots. Her black hair only up to her neck. She walked up to an elevator and walked inside. She looked at the numbers on the side.

She raised her pale hands and pressed the number 1. She tensed as she felt the moving elevator move up. It stopped and it opened up. The project slowly walked out to see she was now in the mansion. Her boots made a soft sound as she walked the large but small hallway. A gasp was heard behind her. The women quickly turned around to see a women with Blonde hair up to the same length as hers. She is wearing a red dress with black boots. Her pink lips were in a frown.

"Who are you?"

The black haired women looked down at the floor before she looked up with her crystal blue eyes shining through the moon that was coming down and the sun that was coming up. She opened her mouth to say the one name she could remember.

"Selene"

The other women looked at her before she understood that she doesn't remember anything like she doesn't either. The blonde walked over to the women before she smiled and took her hand.

"Alice" she said before the two started to walk more into the mansion. Alice stopped and turned to see a picture. She walked closer to it. She picked to see a picture of her self in a wedding dress smiling near a man at her side. She could hear laughing and cheering in her head before a sound was heard making Selene growl. Alice looked at the hallway where the sound was heard. Alice motioned Selene to come with her. Selene nod once slowly before Selene and Alice walked to the source of the sound. A door was opened as Selene opened it up. Alice and her walked out slowly in the back of the mansion. They slowly took steps.

"Hello?"

Alice's voice was a little worried and serious but that was cut short when sounds of birds was heard. Selene looked to the side with Alice to see a flock of birds flying out of there trees. Selene relaxed a bit and did a small smile. Alice looked at her before settling her hand on her shoulder. Selene flinched but then relaxed. Wind started to pick up from the distance. Leaves started to move more faster than normal.

"We better head back..." Alice said slowly as the girls turn there way back inside. A hand grabbed Selene's arm causing her to scream and hiss. She look at Alice who was grabbed by a arm around her waist. Selene tried everything to get out of the man's hold. Alice's screams were heard in her ear. Selene growled at the man.

"Let go!" she hissed as windows began to break. Soldiers wearing black suits broke through the windows and held the man down. Selene world flashed around her blue eyes. She quickly leaned on the wall as the man was cuffed. A soldier walked up towards Selene. A hand touched her. She flinched but didn't move. Selene felt blood on her arm as the hand touched it. She felt a little pain before it stopped.

_'Who are these guys?'_

That thought ranged though her head before the soldier stepped back "There all done". It sounded like a female voice. More females? Selene smiled a bit at the thought.

"Sir, the house primary defenses have been activated. Those two might be still suffering the side affects" a voice called out.

Selene raised an eyebrow before she was led to a glass mirror. She leaned against Alice and whispered softly.

"Do you have any idea who are they?" she whispered. Alice shook her head making Selene sigh. But a thirst them came over her. She felt hungry. For blood? She shook her head before she looked into her pockets. A red bottle filled red liquid was found. She held it to her lips and started to drink before she kept it in her pocket. She looked at the male soldier who was with Alice. He took off his mask to reveal a African male.

"No we take him with us" he looked at them for a split second before he looked at Selene. She looked back at him before a memory flashed into her.

_Sir, shes expected to have vampire sources in her blood vitals_

_Do it._

_Sir were losing her!_

_Project Selene... a rare project..._

Selene shook her head trying to get rid of the thought. Her a project? That cant be...right? Selene thoughts were cut short as she was pushed slightly to a door. She turned around as the door that was once a mirror shut. She sighed as she walked down the stairs. She saw water on the ground as she stepped on the floor. Plastic boxes, steel boxes, pipes were everywhere.

Selene walked around to see most of the boxes have only two words Umbrella Corporation. She looked at the soldiers picking up a large wide bag and carrying it to a train. She slowly walked into the train thinking she was supposed to be there. She looked around of the inside train. Chains, pipes and wires were everywhere. Not some everyday train.

Selene took this moment to find out the names of the soldiers. She looked at the soldier at the main train controls. She looked closely at the tag at the world 'Kaplan' on it. She thought that was name so she looked now at the commander to see his name was One. She smiled a bit to her self before she sat down and leaned against the steel wall.

"Powers down!" Kaplan said as he was unable to turn on the Train.

"So fix it" One ordered as one of the soldiers removed her hands from the prisoner man in cuffs.

"Im on it" she says before settled down her gun and carefully jumped down into the the two doors on the floor that were open. It was long before the train turned on. Selene felt herself being watched by someone. She looked at Alice who was looking at her with curiosity. She sighed before she looked away.

"Stand clear!" Kaplan ordered as he pressed a red button and the doors were closed on the floor. It wasnt long before the train began to move as Selene's black hair started to a bit due to the wind. She closed her eyes letting sleep take her over.

* * *

Part 1 completed


	2. Chapter 2

Selene woke up to sound the train slowly slowing down. She looked at the women that was leaning near the open door. The women looked back at her with intense black eyes before Selene looked away.

"_No!_"

Selene felt her hand reach her head as she slowly began to have pain. She slowly ignored it as Alice began to look at her with a confused look. Selene got up as the soldiers began to walk out. She carefully walked out with Alice and the prisoner Matt. She walked with Alice to the African man.

"Listen to me. I want to know who you people are and I want to know whats going on here" Alice said to him. One didn't answer her. Alice grabbed him, forcing him to look at her.

"Now" she hissed as Selene glared at him but nodded slowly.

"You and I have the same employer. We all work for the Umbrella Cooperation. The mansion above us is an emergency entrance to the Hive. You are security operatives placed there to protect that entrance" One explained. Alice took her off her ring.

"What about this?"

"Your marriage is fake. Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive" He said

Selene looked at him before speaking "And what is the Hive?".

One looked at Kaplan "Show them"

Kaplan then showed them something on the laptop. It was a blue print of Raccoon City before showing the mansion.

"The mansion where we found you four and which we gain access to the train, which, in turn brought us to the Hive. The Hive itself is located underground deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City, A top secret research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Cooperation. The Hive houses over 500 technicians, scientists and support staff. The live and work underground. Their research is of the highest importance. It's nature is classified. Our position on the map is indicated by heat signature." explained One.

Selene looked at Spence knowing she knew him from somewhere. But why does she have a bad feeling of him?

"Why cant we remember anything?" Alice asked as Selene nodded in agreement before he spoke up.

"The Hive has its own defensive mechanisms, all computer controlled. A nerve gas was released into the house. Primary effects of the gas complete consciousness lasting anything up to four hours. Secondary effects are varied but can include acute memory loss." explained One.

Selene felt a shiver of fear inside her and slight thirst in her. She took deep breaths before she felt Alice's hand on her shoulder. She did a small smile before she calmed down a bit.

"For how long?" Spence asked

"Subjective. An hour, day, week." said One.

"So you saying this place was attacked?" Matt asked.

"Im afraid things are a little complicated than that" said One before Rain's voice spoke up.

"Sir! We've reach the Hive"

More soldiers went inside the darken door that was forced open. Soldiers went to the elevators and forced it open however the elevators were down on the first floor.

"Looks like were taking the stairs" J.D said before the group went down the stairs.

"Status?" One asked

"The Red Queen has locked on to us. She Knows that were here" said Kaplan.

"Who's the Red Queen" Alice asked.

"State-of-the-art artificial intelligence. Shes the computer that controls the Hive" One explained as the group went down the metal stairs. Selene sighed before she went down the stairs before a remember went into her mind.

_"Im surprised you were able to do those moves" _Rain's voice filled inside Selena's head before heard herself answer.

_"Haha yea, but Im pretty much a subject with crazy powers hahahaha..."_

Selene held a gasped and looked at Rain who was to busy guarding the front of them. The group reached the hallway to show one way where The Red Queen is. Selene walked closer to Alice to see metal offices. Which were now tanks since they were filled with water.

"This is going us down. Our route to The Queen takes us straight through those labs" said Kaplan. Selene leaned on the wall lost in her own thoughts.

"J.D Rain see how bad the flooding is" One commanded "Kaplan find and alternate route". The Two soldiers walked further into the halls while Kaplan worked as usual.

"What happened down here?" Alice asked as Selene, Spence and Matt looked at him for a answer.

"Four hours ago, The Red Queen went homicidal. She sealed The Hive and killed everyone down here" said One.

"My god" Selene whispered horrified.

"Jesus" Matt whispered.

"Why did she do it?" Alice asked.

"We dont know" said One as Selene looked up at the vents and she could swear she heard moans and growls coming from it. She raised her eyebrow before she shook her head from the strange noise.

"Outside inference is a possibility" One said.

Selene looked at the tank with Matt before something came out causing them to gasp and back away.

"Shit!" Selene said backing away.

"Jesus!" Matt said backing away as well.

They backed away making the other two soldiers had there weapons ready on the tank. A women with blonde hair was flooding in the tank with her eyes closed and dead.

"Sir no go, whole floor is flooded" said Rain

"Lets go were already behind" said One as Selene began to walk away from the tank and heard Rain whisper 'Poor Bastards'

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Im back ready for chapter 3? Happy 2015!**

Selene was confused. Well...more like scared on the inside for a couple of reasons. One because she felt a weird sense in her that is telling her to eat this people brains out. And...the weird stuff happening in the hive. Soon the group had reached Dinning Hall B. Well if it is a dinning hall to these people.

"Kaplan" One said.

"Dinning hall B" answered Kaplan "That what it says on the map"

"Can I ask how is this a dinning hall?" Selene asked raised an eyebrow as she looked at the place. There was tubes on the floor and huge boxes everywhere around the room making Selene looked disgusted.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong" One suggested

"Maybe the cooperation's keeping a few secrets down here. Something you not supposed to see" Matt retorted. Selene looked at him. Were they? She shook her head from the thought and looked ahead of them.

"J.D you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit" One said.

"Sir, Halon levels are nonexistent in this room" the Medic said "I think the system malfunctioned"

"All right. There may be survivors. Give me a search line but keep it tight" said One before everyone walked away around the Dinning Hall. Selene and Alice had walked together since Selene didn't trust herself to walk on her own and she didn't trust the others quite yet. They walked for a bit until the two saw a small tank. They looked closer at it with curiosity. Selene could hear its breathing. She flinched a bit in fear. Was it...alive?

Soon she heard Alice gasp. She turned and saw One looking at both of them.

"I said keep it tight" he said. Selene looked down.

"Sorry" they both breathed out.

"I'm not sure if I wanna remember what went on down here" Alice said honestly.

"I agree with her honestly..." Selene said.

"I wouldn't blame you" One said

**~Underground~**

**~Selene's P.O.V~**

I walked to the Red Queen's chamber and opened the door after a while of looking around

"Whats taking so long?" I heard the medic asked

"Red Queen Defenses are in place" said Kaplan "Shes making it difficult"

The door opened as I walked into the chamber.

"Lets pack it up" said One as I looked at the soldiers pick up strange metal things off the ground and put them in the bag. One looked at us "You stay here" he said. I nodded as Alice did the same thing. One carefully walked up to the door on the end. Suddenly the lights came on in a flash. One looked at Kaplan for answers.

"The lights are automated. Nothing to worry about".

One nodded and continued to walk carefully to the door. Then I saw One put something on the door once he was there.

"Transmitter in position" he said. I looked at Kaplan who was working.

"Roger. Running a bypass" said Kaplan before I heard beeps from the computer. After a while Kaplan said:

"Checkmate"

I smirked as a door opened up not far from where I was standing.

"Move up" One said as the rest of the soldiers except for me, Kaplan, Spence, and Alice came up carrying the bags.

"Whats that?" Alice asked.

"Thats what gonna shut the queen down. Delivers a massive electrical charge, scrambles the mainframe and forces it to reboot" explain Kaplan. Me and Alice nodded. But for some reason I felt a werid sense that something bad was gonna happen. The door closed suddenly making me jump.

"Whats happening?" I asked

"Kaplan?" One asked getting ready for whats coming "Kaplan!"

"Some kind of dormant defense mechanism. We must have tripped it when we opened the door" said Kaplan

"Put it back to sleep" said One.

"Working on it"

Then I heard a alarms making me cover my ears. I looked near the computer. The computer on the right said : LEVEL 5 WEAPON SYSTEM ACTIVATED!

"Would you open that door now, please" Spence asked

"Im trying" said Kaplan.

"Whats that?" I heard the soldiers asked. I ran to the window and looked through it to see something come out. It was a blue sparky line across.

"Shit!" I shouted as I looked at the lasers "Kaplan hurry!"

"Kaplan you gotta hurry. You got to help them" Alice said as her voice raised up.

"Get down!" a voice yelled out.

"Oh my god" My voice had gotten fear and disgust as the Medic's head was cut off and dropped to the floor along with her body.

"Open the door!" I shouted with Alice and Spence

"I am trying!" said Kaplan "Im almost there"

"Sir its coming back!" I heard from inside the trapped room. Oh no...

"Open the door!" Alice cried.

"Do something!" I screamed

"Im trying!" said Kaplan typing to shut the weapon system down before it was to late for the others in that trapped room

"Well, try harder!" Spence yelled.

I gasped as the next soldier was dead and the other had been cut in half. One was the only one standing now. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh god" said Kaplan continuing the type fast.

"Just do it!" Alice cried out.

"Im almost there" said Kaplan.

"Come on" said Spence started to lose his calmness.

"Shit" was the last word I heard. The doors opened as the weapons were deactivated. There the dead bodies laid. I stared at the bodies in horror. I took a step back. This was horrible...

There dead...All dead...

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter in selene's world of the undead in resident evil XD!**

Selene did know what to do. Mourn or freaken kill that bitch of a computer. She could think. She felt the anger go up inside her. She would have went crazy if it wasn't for Alice who placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Selene felt lost...Lost in a never ending cycle...

"Alright lets do it" Kaplan said as he stood up trying his best to hide his fear but was failing. Selene looked at him and back the red queen's chamber.

"Do what?" Spence asked in fear.

"We have to complete the mission" said Kaplan.

"There is no way I'm going in here" Spence said.

"Her defenses are down" Kaplan assured

"Deja vu, anyone?" Spence said before Kaplan walked in carefully trying to ignore the dead bodies before him. Alice stood up away from the wall.

"Im going to help him" Alice said walking down the hallway to help Kaplan.

'I...I feel a lot of pain...' Selena thought as she saw visions of her self being taken away...experiemted...and her screaming. But that ended due to gun shots. She raced to the scene and saw a lifeless body on the floor. Rain looked even more pissed while J.D was in shock and disbelief.

"Whats going on?" she asked as Kaplan, Alice and Spence came into view.

"Whats with all the shooting?" Kaplan asked.

"We found a survivor" Rain said simply. Selene then looked at her hand. Her hand had a huge bite mark, blood was pouring out like rain. She felt a strong urge to suck the blood out of her but she ignored it.

"And you just shot hi?!" Kaplan yelled. Rain glared at him.

"She was crazed. She bit me" She hissed

"Bit you?" Selene raised an eyebrow

"Shes gone!" J.D shouted

"Thanks Bullshit!" Rain shouted walking over to J.D. "She fell right here, but shes gone!" J.D shouted.

"Look, look at this" Alice said bending down "Theirs blood but not that much"

"Looks like it coagulated" Selene said looking at the blood

"That's impossible" Kaplan whispered.

"Why not?" J.D questioned.

"Because the blood doesn't do that unless you are already dead" Matt explained

Can we go now?" Spence asked.

"We're not going anywhere til the rest of the team get here" Rain said checking her ammo. Selene paled more whiter than she is as the others paled and looked sad as well.

"There's no one else coming" Kaplan said softly. Rain glared at him dead in the eye.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she hissed walking over to him before J.D grabbed her shoulder

"Wait" he said to her and the rest of them "Quiet"

Selene stopped and listen to the silence before she heard something sliding on the ground. An ax? She didnt know what it was until pale, bloody humans emerged from the shadows. She took a step back

"Fuck" Spence whispered

"Dont come any closer!" Kaplan shouted.

"Shit..." Selene silently cursed under breath

"Jesus!" said Kaplan holding his shot gun out.

"Guys there everywhere. They're all around us" Alice said.

Selene then spun around after hearing a growl. Rain pushed the woman off of her and twisted her head. The woman fell on the ground, no longer moving. Bullets fired everywhere on the dead residents. On the chest, legs and feet. But they haven't shot the one only place. The head..

Selene then felt a fire burn through her before she swiftly did a kick onto one of the dead residents chest

"Why aren't they dying!" Alice shouted as the residents continued to walk to them even after they were shot by the gun.

"The tanks! Watch the tanks!" Alice shouted

"Lets go!" J.D shouted as Selene ran fast as she could to the elevator doors.

"Hurry up! I'm running out of ammo!" Rain shouted as there voices grew far and far away. Selene...she couldnt stop running. She had to get away...

**~To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

Selene stopped after a while of running. She was alone. The environment was quiet. She was in one of the labs that wasnt in water. She sighed. She might as well look around. She looked inside of the cabinets until something caught her eye. Two files.

She grabbed the first one and read it in her mind.

**Project Name: Selene**

**Type of Project: Rare**

**Blood type: Vampire blood**

**Virus serum: T-virus and Vampire demon blood**

**Abilities: Human strength, Healing and mortal**

Selene looked at the file in shock. She wasn't...human? She couldn't think straight. She then carefully looked at the next file. But nothing was there. She was confused. A low hunting growl got her attention. She turned her head around. A bloody, attacked dog was standing before her. It growled letting out blood on its teeth. Selene quickly ran causing the dog to after her. She ran to through the hallway not trusting her brain to think. Without thinking she jumped up, walked on the wall and kicked the dog in the face causing it to fly to the windows of the next lab. The windows crashed...Nothing else was heard.

"I never knew I could do that..." she mumbled as footsteps was heard through her eyes. She turned around however she was relief to see it was Alice with a gun in her hands. They both nodded before walked through the labs. Selene looked around to see Matt being attacked by another creature until Alice hit it in the head with a silver block. Selene looked down at the women below her. The women had blonde hair and her skin was pale. She was working office clothing and it seem like she was in desk duty. The women's eyes were closed. It seemed like Matt had closed them. However, Selene was so wrapped in her own thoughts so she could hear what Matt and Alice were saying before a sound was heard.

"We gotta move" Selene said before they ran away from the noise. They reached the red queen's chamber door.

"Open the door!" Alice shouted before the door was opened. All three of them went inside. Guns were trained on them. But Selene ignored it when she saw a hand on Spence. Her eyes went red before she grabbed the zombie hand and ripped it apart before she closed the door leaving the others in shock.

"How did you...are you even human?" Spence asked a little afraid. Selene looked at him, her eyes normal. She sighed before she sat down away from the others. Hoping to get her head on straight

**Ik This chapter is short but Ill try to do better next time. Byeeee**


End file.
